


Lightform

by Behminnne



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Grell, Bisexual Sebastian, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Menstruation, Misgendering, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Ciel, Trans Grell, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, ftm ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behminnne/pseuds/Behminnne
Summary: Sebastian never had a hard time picking up both women and men as he pleased, so why can't he seem to hit it off with the pretty boy across the street?It seemed foreign to him, the concept of not being able to score a date or even have a person speak more than two words to him. Yes, two!All the while, Sebastian was completely unaware of the turmoil in the boy's life.





	Lightform

**Author's Note:**

> Woaaaaah. Senior year has been so crazy for me y'all don't even know....
> 
> I decided to write this fic, with some inspiration from CielPansyhive! 
> 
> If this isn't your favorite to read, GET OUT. 
> 
> I'm kidding! But if you're even a _little _uncomfortable to read this, I suggest you click out.__
> 
> __I'm excited to give this as a gift to the LGBTQ community, and this is a gift to a special friend of mine <3 _ _
> 
> __I think I have the basis down and I'm most likely to add tags and warnings in chapters as I go on._ _
> 
> __
> 
> __I'm really excited to write something like this, and I hope everyone enjoys!_ _

Sebastian will never forget the first time he laid eyes on Ciel.

The petite bluenette across the street from him was a sight for sore eyes. So small, yet so fierce, and his ass was something Sebastian _definitely _could get used to seeing everyday.__

____

The small teen worked at a flower shop downtown, and didn't come out the house other than for work (unless it was a Saturday to go grocery shopping), or a blonde a little bit taller (but just as tiny if not smaller) was dragging him out.

 

Yes. _Sebastian knew the kid's schedule. ___

____

__

____

No, he wasn't a stalker or some serial killer. He just noticed that the boy and him just happened to have similar schedules. They went to work at the same time, and Sebastian noticed the young man donning the t-shirt the workers wear as a uniform at the flower shop. When the blonde (which he hopes is not a significant other) would come and pick Ciel up, Agni would usually come over for 2k. And, the only reason Sebastian knows his name is because the boy got a package while Sebastian was getting his mail. 

And what a gorgeous name for a gorgeous boy.

They both went to the market downtown on Saturdays, the boy seemed to love sweets, seeing as his basket is always full of candy...and applesauce. Like, we're talking pouches, and pouches of it... Anyways, he constantly sees the boy around, and wonders if he thinks the same about constantly seeing him. He’s intrigued by the young boy, and really __

 _wants to ask him on a date._

__But he can't bring himself to grow a pair and do it._ _

__And it bothered the fuck out of him. That he could ask out any woman or man with ease, but when it came to the navy haired young man across the street, he was stuck. The bluenette seemed unapproachable. He seemed regal, and carried himself in the way that a prince would._ _

____

____

And fuck Sebastian if he wasn't attracted to him. 

-:-

Sebastian finally got the balls to actually approach the kid. Welcome him to the neighborhood (despite the kid being here for two weeks) and try to get to know him.

"Hey there," Sebastian waves to navy haired beauty at his mailbox, the kid just getting out the car.  
"I'm Sebastian, I know you're new to the neigh-"  
"Not interested."

_Not interested. ___

____

____

The petite thing huffs it out like its chore to say, while fishing his house keys out of his navy Kanken. 

What the fuck?

_Not interested._

Sebastian dumbly watches the bluenette unlock his door and go into his home, shutting the cream door behind him. Sebastian scowls, upset by the rejection of the current object of his affections. He hears the opening of the door, his stupid stomach getting butterflies and his heart flutters, only to for it to drop when all he sees is a small hand holding the keys of a Fiat to lock the door. The little hand retracts, and the door closes back in a second.

Sebastian heads back inside his home with a scowl on his lips and his tail between his legs.

_Not interested._

**Author's Note:**

> There's like, an italicized part in the chapter and the format made it into like a random paragraph... and I can't fix it ahhhhhh. I'm so sorry smh


End file.
